kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Panini Drilovsky
"Remember our deal: you get captured, I shake my butt atcha!" -Panini Drilovsky to Cheren. (src) Panini Fulbright Drilovsky (Numbuh 860) is the 9 3/4 year old daughter of Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky in Gamewizard's and Numbuh 6.13's universe, also known by her nickname, "Rabbit Ears." She is a firebender like her mother, and conjures green fire. She has a 10 3/4 year old brother named Francis, and is the Global Tactical Officer on Moonbase, second in charge to Cheren Uno of the KND. Her Negative is Ininap Yksvolird, servant to Nerehc Onu and very wimpy. Nextgen Series She first appears in "A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora", where she and Cheren engage in a Pokémon battle on their DS's, exchanging swears with each other. In The Son of Evil, Panini was the first one to recognize the Cheren impostor as Nerehc Onu, by getting a close look at his eyes. However, Nerehc brutally injured and beat Panini, preventing her from speaking well, and the Drilovsky family blamed Cheren. Panini was healed after eating Spicy Soup, and she was able to explain that it wasn't Cheren. In Mason and the Minish Door, Panini and Cheren paid a visit to the Dimalanta home to have a hotdog-eating contest. As they went out back to search for Mason and Sheila, they found the Minish Door and were shrunk down to half an inch tall. They were eventually able to get Chris's attention, and Chris showed everyone else. The next day, they were restored to normal by Mrs. Chariton. In Cheren's Training, Panini rescued the shrunken Cheren from his mother, Rachel, and took him to the Nugget River. When Cheren wanted a nugget, Panini kept it from him and acted superior to him because of his height, pushing Cheren to get the courage to fight her. He was able to knock her down, claiming his nugget in victory. She took Cheren back to his house to watch him battle his mother. Cheren was victorious and restored to normal, and as revenge, he used the Minish Dust to shrink Rachel, Chris, Aurora, and Panini down. In Operation: SCARY, Panini dressed up as Panini from Chowder for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she became Panini for real, and she fell in love with Cheren. She and Lin Beifong watched as Cheren (as Link) battled Nebula (as Palpatine). In Operation: MASKED, Panini was upset the most after Cheren left to the Termina Dimension. She was so worried that he didn't make it okay, she decided to take the Dimension Transportifier and warp to Termina as well. She crash-landed in Holoska, where a pack of wolves found her. After Cheren gained the Wolf Mask, he found Panini's discarded boot and used its scent to track the girl down. He was able to find and reunite with Panini, who decided to join him and Thomas during the course of Holoska. They reached the Frosty Citadel and battled the spirit, Kyurem. After Holoska, Cheren wanted Panini to stay at Sector V's treehouse, saying it might be too dangerous. Before the DunBroch Ruins world, Panini was kidnapped by Majora and seemingly turned into a mask, causing an angered Cheren to go into his Demon State, and accidentally hurt her. Later, it turned out Panini's soulless body was Delightfulized, and she and Truman helped Majora to take over Moonbase. When Sector V goes up to Majora's Moonbase, they had to fight Panini and Truman, but Sector V succeeds. In Viridi's Last Stand, Panini accompanied Cheren as they met Francis, Zach, and Maddy at Facilier's voodoo shop, where he explained the Forces of Nature were made of Nightmare substance. She then joined them at Goofy Goobers, watching in anger as Nickel Joe and his henchmen took a shipment of Sundae Supremes. Panini participated in the War on Flora, fighting alongside Francis in the Nature Factory before she ended up in the factory's dungeon. There, she met the secret Floran Kids Next Door, helping them escape using firebending, and when Cheren later fell into the dungeon, she helped him escape, too. She then briefly helped Cheren battle Viridi until Viridi poisoned her, but Panini was then healed by Haruka. In Sector W7, Panini tells Sector W7 to go stop a fleet of Teen Ninja warships containing chickens, likely for a Chickenpox Cannon. In Sector JP, Panini and Melody Jackson organize a Girls' Boxing Tournament on Moonbase, requesting Cheren to clean out a party room and set up a ring. When Jinta Hanakari, a boy, demands to be in the contest, Panini argues why he can't. Jinta manages to convince her to let him sign up, much to all the girls' chagrin. Panini announces the contest on the opening day, but Melody takes the mike when Panini's voice makes the stereos ring. In Operation: FROST, Panini and Francis wait for Cheren and Aurora at Dru's Candy Store to see the new Gingerbread Town. When Nickel Joe shows up to take it, she regrets waiting for Cheren to show up instead of seeing it first. In Operation: RECLAIM, Panini is angered to hear that Nickel Joe had taken the Sundae Afternoon from the Candy Museum. At the end of the story, Panini confronted Joe when he was speaking with Mama via phone, and she took his phone and threatened Big Mom if she ever tried taking their candy again. In Operation: NECSUS, Panini assigned Sector V the mission to help bring Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., as per Cheren's request. Doflamingo Jr. then came to her, asking to go with them, but she said he should talk with Cheren about that. After Cheren denied Doflamingo Jr. his request, Cheren spoke with Panini, saying Doffy's father was one of Caesar Clown's clients, and they should keep an eye on him. In The Great Candied Adventure, Panini and Francis were attacked by Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio when they returned home upon their father's request. They took the Recommissioning Module from their mother to recommission Rick Strowd. Afterwards, they kidnapped Panini, and she is held hostage at Candied Island as Sector V, now the Raccoon Pirates, venture to save her. When the pirates find out the Raccoons were actually Kids Next Door, Big Mom swallows Panini whole, but was mentioned to still be alive by Henrietta. When Sheila gets swallowed by Big Mom, she succeeds in rescuing Panini after awakening her inner lightbending. Panini and friends later return to Azultown where Panini's mom has made them a feast. In "Rivals", Panini and Cheren engage in many contests during school that Panini wins. In Legend of the Seven Lights, while Cheren is on his assassination mission (which Panini doesn't know about), the two stay in touch through playing Mario Kart 4-D, where Panini kicks his butt. When Cheren is turned into a toy, everyone, including Panini, forgets his existence, and Panini is bored having no one to challenge her. After Cheren is changed back to normal, shortly after the death of his father, Panini goes to the Uno House to comfort him. She reminds Cheren of how the KND puts hope in the hearts of all kids, so they had to keep fighting to stop the Apocalypse. Panini accompanies Cheren, Nerehc, and others to Underworld Prison and find Zanifr's cell. Zanifr tells Cheren how to achieve God Tier, and when Cheren considers it, Panini tries to reason with him. The two share a kiss before Cheren and Zanifr are put to sleep. Zanifr awakens, but Cheren has mysteriously died. They take him up to Moonbase to show all his operatives. Duties of Supreme Leader pass to Panini, and she feels extremely worried, as she hoped Cheren would be the one to lead them to the New World. Panini decides it is time to fight the World Leaders tomorrow, and orders the Firstborn to do their part. During the Battle of God's Domain, Panini confronts King Andrew and orders his decommissioning. The King simply uses Conqueror's Haki, but could only bring Panini to her knees. Panini is very delighted when Cheren appears in his golden God Tier form. He assures Panini he is still the same and clashes with King Andrew, winning the fight. The next day, they have Cheren's 10th birthday party. Panini is upset by the fact Cheren can never age in his God Tier, and is angry by how casually he treats this. In On The Way, Panini continues to show resent to Cheren because of his transformation. When the new giant cadets are angry at Cheren for trying to ban them, despite his superior God Tier, Panini attacks Cheren to prove that he's still weak to a "normal" human despite what he is. She states that Cheren seems to have forgotten he's everyone's friend. When Panini hears of Cheren's new friendship with one of the trolls, Vriska, she grows slightly upset. In Seven Lights: The Last, Panini accompanies Cheren, Maddy, and Zach in the First Dimension. They express playful habits during the journey on Skaia, but Panini becomes disheartened when Vriska appears, Cheren forming a quick friendship with her. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Panini competes in The Footrace and Cook It Up. She pairs with Gon Freecss for the Team Games, and in Melee Mayhem, Gon easily defeats Pan with his Haki. In The Tea Party, Panini goes with Cheren to Planet Hyrule, the latter seeking to train under Biscuit Krueger. Panini grows concerned for Cheren because of Bisky's harsh regimens, but her requests to take it easy on her friend are shot down. In Operation: REVERT, Panini learns that Sector IC had been captured by the Big Mom Pirates, but Bisky refuses to let her tell Cheren this news. Panini becomes angry at the Drill Sergeant, assuring her that Cheren would behead Bisky if he learns what happened and she didn't tell. Panini returns again after Sector W is captured, but with Bisky insisting that she keep the secret, Panini demands a bribe: she must attack Bisky for every operative that goes missing. Battles *Panini vs. Cheren (many times). *Panini vs. Nerehc Onu (assaulted). *Panini vs. Mini Cheren. *Panini, Cheren, and Thomas vs. Kyurem. *Delightfulized Panini and Truman vs. Alternate Sector V. *Panini vs. Viridi (for a short time). *Panini and Francis vs. Nickel Joe and Deadly Baby Trio. *Battle of God's Domain. *Field Day! **The Footrace. **Cook It Up. **Melee Mayhem (Panini vs. Gon Freecss). *Panini and Karin Kurosaki vs. Bellum. *Panini vs. Creeper. Relationships Fanny Drilovsky Panini seems closer to her mother, as both share the same matriarchy and similar dislike in boys. Panini inherited her firebending. Cheren Uno Cheren is Panini's best friend and closest rival. She always acts superior to Cheren and pushes him to do his best. But when danger comes, she will show concern for Cheren, thinking if she ever lost him, she'd have no one to challenge her. Francis Drilovsky Francis is Panini's older brother. The two like to bug each other, but they also care for each other a lot. Majora Majora once took Panini's soul and made her a Delightfulized zombie. Panini generally hates him. Nickel Joe Panini hates Nickel Joe for always showing up and demanding candy or sweets from certain establishments. She wants to give whoever his boss is a piece of her mind. Appearance Panini is a green-eyed girl with her mother's frizzy hair (except it's black like her dad's) and peach-colored skin. She has black freckles under her eyes. Her hair is almost always in a ponytail, and when it is, it is split in the middle, like a rabbit, and is never seen intertwined with each other (hence her nickname "Rabbit Ears"). She wears an orange sweater, a camouflage patterned green skirt, white socks, and her mother's brown army boots. When going swimming, she wears an orange one-piece swimsuit. At night, she wears an orange nightgown with thin yellow horizontal stripes, orange Rainbow Monkey face on the chest, and orange RM slippers. After the timeskip, she wears green and white running shoes. Gallery Panini Fulbright.jpg|Old drawing of Panini. Francis and Panini Drilovsky.png|Teenage Panini and Francis. Uno, Drilovsky, & Gilligan.jpg|Cheren next to Panini, Francis beside Aurora, & the Gilligan Triplets. Cheren's Crush.jpg|Panini on Cheren's left foot (right in our view). Cheren and Panini.jpg|Cheren and Panini hiding from a giant spider.|link=Mason and the Minish Door Personality Like mother, like daughter, Panini may have her father's hair color, but she is definitely a mama's girl. Hotheaded, this Irish-Polish girl owns one of the sharpest tongues in the future KND, and a fiery temperament to boot. Many compare her to Fanny, her mother, but it could just be coincidence. Panini is also very passionate, and will constantly defend the KND (but it mostly applies to her DS games). She also has a great love for candy, and will yell at anyone who tries to steal candy for themselves, getting her in major trouble with Big Mom. Panini has a close friendship and rivalry with Cheren, and she always pushes him to do his best. An example is when Cheren was shrunken in Cheren's Training, and she held him down with her boot to keep him from getting his nugget, until he was able to push himself out. She does, however, worry about Cheren when he puts himself in great danger, like when he went to the Termina Dimension. In truth, Panini believes Cheren has always been better than her, and felt unworthy to succeed him as Leader. Abilities Panini inherited her mother's firebending. She has trained with firebending under her mother, and has become fairly skilled at it. She has also learned to change the color of her fire for different effects, like purple fire for rope and yellow fire for stench. Like most firebenders, she shoots rockets from her feet to fly around. Panini is rather fast, and she can shoot fireballs and run at a rabbit's pace. She's also a very good jumper who can jump huge gaps, and is superb at videogames, defeating Cheren at them more than often. Final Smash "GAAAAAAH!!" Panini's Final Smash is Fire Bunny, where she surrounds herself in a green flaming rabbit that hops around the field to attack her enemies furiously. Stories She's Appeared *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Scorched Wings *The Gang (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (cameo) *Sector JP *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Sector SA *Operation: NECSUS (beginning) *The Great Candied Adventure *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Tea Party *Operation: REVERT *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Trivia *She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who played her mother. *She is named after Panini, a character from Chowder, who was a rabbit, just as Panini's ponytails look like rabbit ears. *Just like her mom, Panini emits emerald-green fire, likely due to their ancestor's green firebending. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Firebenders Category:Global Command Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Fulbright Family Category:Vice-leaders Category:Europeans